


Snow Angels

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Royai Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Young Royai fic featuring playful Roy and nervous Riza. Shortly after Roy comes to study under Bertholdt Hawkeye, there is a large snowfall. Only warning is for cavities from the sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Struggled to find inspiration for the opening day of Royai Week 2016 on Tumblr and this is why I’m late. I hope the fluff makes up for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Day 1 - Warmth

  
**Snow Angels ******

Riza put on her red woollen hat, black winter coat and wrapped a scarf tight around her neck as she peered out the front door. A coat of snow covered the ground as far as she could see. Even the sight caused her to shiver. She could see Roy, her father’s new apprentice, was already outside. Roy’s nose was red from the cold and he was wearing a coat that was a little too big for him. The idiot hadn’t bothered with a hat, but he had a badly knitted scarf wrapped around his neck. He smiled when he noticed her standing there and abandoned the big ball of snow he had created.  
He waved her over. “Miss Hawkeye, come out! It snowed overnight.”  
She took a reluctant step outside. “I can see that.”  
“Come on, we can make snow angels!”  
“Snow angels?”  
His mouth flew open. “You mean you never made a snow angel?”  
She shook her head. He ran towards her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a previously undisturbed patch of snow.  
“I’ll show you!”  
He let go of her hand and threw himself backwards onto the snowy ground.  
He grinned up at her. “Now it’s your turn.”  
Riza scrunched in her nose. “That looks cold.”  
“Maybe at first, but then you do this.”  
He stretched out his arms and legs as far as they would go. He began flapping them up and down until Riza could see the outline of an angel in the snow beneath him. She laughed and lowered herself to her knees.  
Roy sat up and looked at her expectantly. “Come on Miss Hawkeye.”  
She took a deep breath and laid back on the ground. She shivered a little at cold. Only her neck and face were exposed, the layers of clothing preventing the snow from touching her skin. She raised her arms and then her legs into a star shape.  
“That’s it you’re doing it!”  
Roy tumbled over backwards again to join her. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic fall. She rarely got a chance to spend time with other kids outside of school, but being with Roy reminded her of how childhood should be.  
He grasped her hand. “Two cenz for your thoughts.”  
She froze for a moment and stared at him. He touched her as if it was a normal thing, but affection was rarely physically demonstrated in her home. She supposed it was different when her mother was alive; there were pictures of both her parents smiling and holding her.  
“Miss Hawkeye? Riza?”  
His words pulled her from her thoughts. Roy’s eyes were full of concern and she sensed he was about to let go of her hand. In that moment, she realised she didn’t want him to and she gently squeezed back.  
“Just thinking about how much of a big dork you are!”  
“Not my fault,” he protested. “That’s what comes from growing up in a home full of women.”  
Her lips twitched upward. “Liar - you were born that way!” She used her free hand to grab a handful of snow and threw it over his face.  
He let go of her hand to protect his face, but not quickly enough to avoid swallowing some.  
He narrowed his eyes, but there was a telltale ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“Hey!”  
Riza started to giggle.  
“Do you want a war?” He reached for a handful of snow.  
“No, no!” She stretched out her palms. “You have to admit it was funny, though.”  
Roy shook his head and let the snow fall from his hand.  
Riza put on a deep voice and in her best impersonation of her father said, “close your mouth, boy. That’s what happens when you flap your gums too much.”  
Roy dissolved into giggles and Riza quickly joined him. They both sat up once they sobered.  
Riza turned to Roy. “You told me you lived with your aunt. You never mention your parents?”  
She regretted the words as soon as she saw the sorrow in his eyes.  
Roy shook his head. “Both my parents died when I was little; it’s just me, my aunt and all my sisters.”  
“Oh - I’m sorry!”  
Riza knew then that they had more in common than she thought. They had both been robbed of parents as very young children. Her father might be here, but his heart was already in the grave with her mother.  
“Mister Mustang?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think I’d like you to call me Riza.”  
His eyes widened and he smiled. “I’d like that! And you’ll have to call me by my first name too!”  
She inclined her head. “We’ll have to continue to be formal in front of my father. He doesn’t like me spending time with his apprentices usually.”  
“Sure - I can do that,” Roy said. “To be honest, I’m a little afraid of him.” His cheeks coloured and he scratched at the back of his neck. “I’m glad I came here, Riza.”  
Equally bashful, she replied, “Me too!”  
She felt no inclination to return home into the shelter of her home. The cold didn’t bother her anymore. Sitting in the snow, Riza felt warmer than she could ever remember feeling.

FIN 


End file.
